fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sonic’s Group Escape From Tropical Jungle to Soleanna Castle Town/Shadow and Silver’s Groups’ Missions in Aquatic Base in the Past
(Exterior; Entrance to Tropical Jungle; Day) (Meanwhile, Sonic’s group, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi continued running and/or flying until they stopped to rest with Sonic letting Elise’s hand go) Sonic: (Giving a thumb’s up) That was a gutsy move back there! Buttercup: (Proudly) Yeah, the way you and the professor jumped with Celebi’s help levitating you was so cool! Elise: (Nods in agreement) Well, we were desperate…. Utonium: And um…. We just had to get away. (Celebi happily nods while chirping in agreement) Elise: I owe you a lot, Sonic, guys…. Utonium: And I’m grateful to you as well…. (Celebi chirped happily) Elise: It looks like Celebi wishes to thank you too. (The group smiled proudly while nodding a “you’re welcome.” Sonic and Ace smiled bashfully at first, until Snake pointed it out) Snake: You’re both blushing, Ssssssonic and Accccce. (Embarrassed, Sonic just shrugged while Ace punched Snake) Snake: I meanssss you’re welcome, Princcccccesssssss. (Suddenly, the group noticed Egg Gunners heading their way) Elise: Sonic! Guys! Sonic: Let’s head into that jungle! Elise: Okay! Tails: It’s called Tropical Jungle, according to the Soleanna guidebook. Charmy: Really? Go into that jungle? Knuckles: Would you rather get killed by those robots? Charmy: No, Knuckles. Knuckles: Then we have no other options. (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then picked Elise and Utonium up respectively, with Sonic carrying Elise bridal style, and the group quickly hurried towards Tropical Jungle) (Exterior; Tropical Jungle; Day) (The group quickly ran towards a log chute leading up) Sonic: Let’s run straight up! (They make it up, avoiding obstacles and defeating robots along the way. Elise noticed a vine hanging there) Elise: Sonic, guys, it looks like we can grab that vine! Utonium: Great idea, Elise! If we jump when the flower bud is glowing on the vine, we’ll be able to jump high! (Sonic and Elise then grabbed the vine and at the right timing when the bud glowed, the two of them jumped higher towards a clifftop. Suddenly, just when they neared, they suddenly started falling. Luckily, Celebi caught them with her levitation spell) Sonic: Thanks, Celebi! We appreciate it! Elise: Yes! Thank you! (Celebi chirps a “you’re welcome.” Then they flew up to the clifftop. The others caught up with them, via flying up there and carrying the ones not able to fly up there. They continue onwards avoiding more obstacles and fighting more robots and then they climbed onto a tree trolley, which then moved quickly) Sonic: Hang on tight! (The trolley then ended its movement at the edge of the track and the group ran and/or flew towards a log bridge) Knuckles: We’re going right up the middle! (They hurried through the middle and made it to the other side on time. They then reached a cavern) Espio: Let’s get through that cavern! (They make it through until they reached the treetops with lots of vines hanging around. While swinging across with the group, Ace spoke up) Ace: Reminds me of “Tarzan!” (He lets out the Tarzan yell as they swing across and then Ace crashed into a tree when the group landed there, temporally dizzying him. Then he dizzily landed next to the group and snapped out of it) Snake: (Laughing) More like "George of the Jungle," if you asssskssss me! (Ace punched Snake in annoyance) Snake: I meansssss, good Tarzzzzzzan impression, Acccccce. (Elise noticed another vine to the right) Elise: Sonic, guys! To the right! (They go to the right like Elise suggested and they reached a stretching vine, which stretched down to the ground, carrying them. Elise screamed during the drop, and then sighed in relief upon reaching the ground) Sonic: Let’s rip! (They hurried through the deeper part of the jungle quickly until they reached a lagoon) Sonic: Celebi, make sure that any of us that can’t fly don’t fall in the water. (Celebi nods and used her levitation spell to carry the non-flying group across the water while the ones who can fly flew across until they came upon a clearing in the forest again) (Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Day) (The group, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, continued running through the forest) Elise: It looks like we’ve lost them. Sonic: We’ll settle things here. Blossom: Sonic’s right. Buttercup: So Elise, you should go back to the castle while Celebi goes home and the professor can go hide at the hotel. Elise: Okay…. Utonium: (Nods in agreement) Good idea. (Suddenly noticing the Gangreen Gang getting exhausted from the running, the group stopped running) Tails: Are you tired? Ace: (Catching his breath) Well, what do ya expect from all the running we did? Arturo: My feet hurt! Billy: I’m hungry! Snake: I’m thirsssssty! (Grubber blew a bunch of raspberries, much to the group’s, except the Gangreen Gang, confusion) Vector: What did Grubber say? Ace: He said “and I’m sweating like a dog.” (Nodding in an understanding way, Cream spoke up) Cream: We’ll just find a good spot to rest. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao! Knuckles: But where? (Sonic noticed something to the right and spoke up, getting everyone’s attention) Sonic: Found a spot. Bubbles: What does it look like? (Sonic, still carrying Elise, runs to the spot he noticed, making everyone follow him) Knuckles: I hate it when he doesn’t tell us. Elise: Sonic? (They arrived at the spot, in the form of a pond with a cherry blossom tree blooming in the center island of the pond. The group became awe-struck and amazed by the sight as Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls put Elise and Utonium down) Elise: It’s so beautiful! Bubbles: Pretty! Elise: I’ve never seen so many flowers before! Buttercup: Well, it is somewhat nice. Ace: I might cry. Snake: Go ahead. I’sssss won’t judge you. (Elise suddenly recognized the pond) Elise: This is the Healing Pond I talked about before. Sonic: Really? Blossom: Neat! (The Gangreen Gang took a handful of their own of the water and drank some and to the group’s surprise, they felt relaxed, strengthened, and healed) Bubbles: Are you okay? Gangreen Gang: Yeah. Ace: One minute we’re tired and hurt, and the next thing we know, we’re fine now. (The group smiled, glad to see the Gangreen Gang feeling better. They then sat down on the grass, enjoying the cherry blossom petals raining around them by the gentle wind) Elise: Sonic, have you and your friends visited many wonderful places before? Sonic: Yeah. Ace: Although this is me and the guys’ first time outside Townsville. Gangreen Gang: (Agreeing) Yeah. Elise: Once you defeat Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, you’ll leave, won’t you? Sonic: We’re leaving next week when our vacation ends. Blossom: So we got plenty of time to see the rest of Soleanna. (Elise smiled softly) Elise: Though I’ve been frightened many times, I’ve also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a princess. I was able to be myself…. A girl. (Impressed by Elise’s positive attitude along with the group, Sonic, Bubbles, and Buttercup spoke up) Sonic: It sounds like being a princess isn’t that easy. Buttercup: With servants catering to your whim. Bubbles: And the people you care for. Elise: It isn’t sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really…. The same love my late father and mother had…. (She remembers a moment in her childhood via a flashback, where her father, the Duke of Soleanna, is comforting her when she cried when she was little) Duke: Don’t cry, Elise. (Young Elise looked up tearfully at the Duke) Duke: You must keep your promise that you must become a strong queen who doesn’t cry, no matter what happens…. (Young Elise, understanding her father’s words of wisdom, smiled a little, wiped her tears away, and nods) Young Elise: I promise, Papa. (After her memory ended, Elise, back in the present, finished her explanation) Elise: And so, I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now. Utonium: And what’s that? Elise: To be strong by never crying a lot, no matter what happens. (She then changed the subject) Elise: Sonic, if you and your friends leave here in a week to go on another adventure, remember this place. (The group nods) Sonic's group: Definitely. (A small gust of wind blew by, getting Elise’s attention towards the cherry blossom tree) Sonic: Elise? PPGs: Are you okay? Elise: I’m fine…. Sorry…. (The group noticed Elise fighting the verge to cry) Elise: (Thinking) I mustn’t cry…. I can’t…. (She fights back against the tears completely by quickly turning around and hugging Sonic for comfort. Sonic hugs her back) Sonic: Elise, smile. (The hug ended, Elise smiled softly and nods) Elise: Of course. Smile and the world smiles back, just like Bubbles said. (Bubbles smiled proudly, glad to see Elise remembering her words of wisdom. Suddenly, Celebi noticed something in the bushes, getting everyone’s attention. After looking in suspicion, they realized that in the bushes were in fact a bunch of Celebis) Charmy: More Celebis? (Realizing who they are, Utonium spoke up) Utonium: That must the Celebi Clan! Sonic: So that’s the Celebi Clan. (The Celebi Clan noticed Celebi and became overjoyed. They began talking with each other via chirps and Celebi introduced the group to them. The Celebi Clan greeted them happily) Vector: They must really like us! (Celebi then began to retell the events of the adventure to the Celebi Clan. Elise recognized that) Elise: (Giggles) Celebi is telling her clan about our adventure. (After Celebi finished, the Celebi Clan got excited and went up the group, grateful to them) Cream: (Happily) You’re welcome! (Celebi then chirped, trying to explain about herself) Blossom: What’s she saying, I wonder? Bubbles: I’ll try and ask her. Buttercup: You can speak the Celebi language? Snake: Why didn’t you dosssss that before? Bubbles: (Smugly) Didn’t have time to do it because we were in a hurry to save her, Elise, and the professor the whole time. So there. Buttercup: (Flatly) Forget that we asked. (Bubbles suddenly chirped with Celebi, who chirped back, and Bubbles gasped in happiness) Buttercup: What’s wrong, Bubbles? Bubbles: Celebi says that she really is the princess of her clan. (The group got happy on what Bubbles said) Blossom: She really is, just like Elise is the princess of Soleanna. Bubbles: (Slowly getting determined) And since Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him need her to help resurrect Solaris, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Knuckles noticed something in the distance) Knuckles: Hey, guys! I see Soleanna Castle Town from here! (The group noticed and the Celebi Clan and Celebi levitated the group and flew them back there) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Evening) (The group, already returned, are being thanked by Regis and the soldiers as the Celebi Clan watched) Regis: We thank you for saving our princess and the Celebi Princess. We are eternally grateful. Blossom: No problem. Elise: But what we’re all still worried about is that Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him might return and attack again. Utonium: And worse, recapture me, Celebi, and Elise. Buttercup: Elise and the professor are right. They won’t give up that easily. Sonic: So we need to be on guard if that happens again. Tails: And without a doubt, not let our guard down. Blossom: And to make sure Celebi doesn’t get possessed into resurrecting Solaris. (Knowing the group is right, Regis and the soldier agreed) Regis: Very well. Elise: We’ll leave everything up to you. (The group nods and then while Elise returned to her castle and Celebi and the Celebi Clan returned to their home in Soleanna Forest, the group returned to the hotel, this time, letting the Gangreen Gang stay with them for a while) (Interior; Aquatic Base; Day) (Meanwhile in the past, a blue swirling portal appeared and Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys drop down from there. After it vanished, they looked around when suddenly, they heard electricity crackling from another part of the hallway they’re in. They listened carefully. In another room, the Duke of Soleanna himself and four scientists watched a glass cylinder power up from an orange electrical energy) Scientist 1: An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Scientist 2: Injecting decompression agent! (They noticed the energy going out of control in the cylinder) Scientist 3: No, the level’s not dropping down! Scientist 4: A spatial meltdown is inevitable! Scientist 1: My lord, it’s too late! We’ve got to take shelter! (The concerned Duke nodded in agreement and then turned to the energy in anger) Duke: Why, Solaris?! Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?! (Suddenly, a little girl comes running up to him in concern) Little girl: Papa! (The Duke noticed her and got concerned) Duke: Elise! (Even the scientists noticed young Elise and got concerned at the energy, now revealed to be Solaris, becoming brighter and powerful. The fourth scientist then quickly ran and took shelter behind a desk and the Duke shielded young Elise. Then the cylinder exploded, surrounding the room and impacting the Duke and the three unlucky scientists. Back in the hallway, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys backed away as the smoke appeared from the explosion. Then they hurried to the source to investigate. Upon arrival while the fourth scientist ran out of the destroyed desk and hid himself in a hallway to see what’s about to happen, despite all the smoke in the air, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys checked on the others and found that the three scientists have died already. But the Duke, while mortally wounded, is still barely alive with his eyes closed as he cradled an unconscious young Elise by him. Suddenly, a baby female Celebi flies in to check on young Elise) Brick: That must be a Celebi we’re looking at. Boomer: But a baby version. (The baby Celebi noticed them and hid herself behind the Duke in fear, but the Duke slowly opened his eyes and noticed Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and the Rowdyruff Boys) Duke: (Weakly) What are…? You? (Just when they answered, Blaze noticed a burning orb floating above a pool of black tar-like slime in the broken cylinder and called to them) Blaze: Guys! Look! (They, the baby Celebi, and the dying Duke noticed as well. Even the hidden fourth scientist saw it. Then the baby Celebi quickly flew off in fear down the hallway where the fourth scientist is hiding) Silver: (Confused) Is that…? (Then, the burning orb cracked into molten lava pieces like an eggshell and a medium-sized fire ember floated into the air) Silver: (Realizing) That flame…. It’s Iblis! Blaze: (Realizing) It is! (Then, they noticed the tar-like slime spilling out of the broken cylinder and slithering away with a mind of its own) Shadow: And that black shadow slime is obviously the original Mephiles. Silver: (Shocked) That’s Mephiles?! (Then the fire ember, revealed to be Iblis, flew off into one hallway while the tar-like slime, now revealed to be Mephiles, formed into a black purple slimy smoke and flew down the other hallway, not noticing the fourth scientist while passing by, possibly going after the baby Celebi. The fourth scientist then got concerned and chased after Mephiles) Silver: They’re escaping in separate directions! Shadow: We have to split up. RRBs: Shadow’s right! Shadow: The Rowdyruff Boys and I’ll pursue Mephiles. Brick: And defeat him! (Understanding that plan, Silver and Blaze agreed) Silver: Okay. Then leave Iblis to me and Blaze! Blaze: And we’ll take him! (While Silver and Blaze disappeared down the hallway Iblis went, Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys got ready to go after Mephiles when the Duke spoke up) Duke: (Weakly) Wait. (Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys noticed and the Duke weakly gave Shadow a scepter. Shadow and the Rowdyruff Boys secretly realized that is to be the Scepter of Darkness) Duke: (Weakly) Seal that shadow with this…. Brick: Hurry! (Shadow accepts the scepter and he and the Rowdyruff Boys hurry down the hallway Mephiles disappeared into along with the baby Celebi and the fourth scientist) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover